


Bittersweet

by forever_doodling_tardises



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: America's Storage Room Cleaning, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Role Reversal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 06:06:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1733855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forever_doodling_tardises/pseuds/forever_doodling_tardises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>England's going through his storage room, or at least trying to. Bad and bittersweet memories keep impeding his progress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bittersweet

**Author's Note:**

> more Hetalia stuff for you. i had the very strange experience of simultaneously wanting to write a fanfic for ASRC (only on episode 17, yo) and getting the feeling that it was everything i could ever ask for in a fanfic (besides UsUk makeouts obviously). eventually (read: 5 seconds after i finished watching ep 17), the former won out, and this is the result.   
> on a completely unrelated note (just felt like i had to express this somewhere): I CANNOT HANDLE THE CUTE on Chibitalia right now. k bye

After about an hour, I'd had enough. I needed to find America. I emerged from the storage room, dust coating my clothing, and ran all the way to the diner where America was (predictably) eating hamburgers. I slid into the seat across from him and fixed him with a look that may not have been acidic, but was certainly enough to make him look up. "Hello, England," he said. "What are you--" he didn't finish, because before he could, I'd leaned across the grease-coated table and kissed him. I could taste his reaction underneath the flavour of second-rate hamburgers: shock, mainly, but underneath it, I swear there was something else. At any rate, he was the first to pull away. Trying to appear unfazed by this admittedly somewhat troubling fact, I ploughed ahead: "America - Alfred. I've known you - we've known each other since we were children. We grew up together. We've both made mistakes-" the memories of battle scenes brought back by my attempted cleaning flash again through my head. "-but I think - I hope - that those mistakes don't have to rule us, that we can start again. Please, could we start again?" I reach for his hand, and he, to my equal surprise and joy, doesn't move it, but lets me clasp it in both of my own. "You know," he says at last, voice breaking or breath hitching, I can't tell which, "that I can't come back to you, can't and don't want to be part of your failed empire."  
"I know," I half-whisper. "I don't want to rule you. I just want to love you."  
"I can do you one better," he says, causing me to raise an eyebrow. "I can love you in return." Then he leans forward, and I lean forward, and we're kissing again, and this definitely beats spending the day in an old storage room full of bad and bittersweet memories.

 

Epilogue (Director's Cut):  
"Did someone order 50 hamburgers?"  
We freeze. America slowly turns to face the waiter and says sheepishly, "That would be me."  
"Alrighty then. Anything for you, sir?" he asks me. "Oh, I'll just have tea, thanks," I reply, only half-listening.

(5 Minutes Later)  
"What... is this... monstrosity?"  
"It's a Lipton teabag."   
"First of all, this is everything that's wrong with society. Second of all, what is a Lipton? And third of all, what the bloody Hell is a 'teabag'?"


End file.
